The Lion King 1 1/2
The Lion King 1½ (also known as The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata in some countries). This is a 2004 American direct to video animated film released by Walt Disney Home Entertainmemt on February 10, 2004. The DVD went to the Disney Vault in January 2005. The film is a parallel to The Lion King (film). The film focuses on the meerkat/warthog duo, Timon and Pumbaa, before and during the events of the original film. The film, setup as a frame story, starts out playing the very beginning of the original film. Timon and Pumbaa are shown in silhouette commenting on the movie being shown before them, in a style nearly identical to that of Mystery Science Theater 3000. Plot At Timon’s meerkat colony far away from Pride Rock, Timon takes jobs as a digger and a sentry, but despite his mother's encouragement, he cannot seem to find a good job for himself. After his uncle Max is nearly eaten by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed on his watch, Timon decides to leave the meerkat colony and find a place that is right for him. He is encouraged by Rafiki to seek Hakuna Matata and to look beyond what he sees, and has the intuition to head for Pride Rock. Along the way, Timon and Pumbaa meet for the first time, and set out to find a "dream home." The adventures of Timon and Pumbaa begin to coincide with the events of The Lion King at this point. They arrive at Pride Rock, but to their dismay a herd of animals is already there. While Timon and Pumbaa are walking through the herd of animals witnessing the presentation of the newborn Simba, Pumbaa accidentally flatlets, which causes a few animals to pass out and collapse. The animals in front see this and believe that the fallen animals are bowing, and soon they all bow together. Timon and Pumbaa continue their journey and find a new home at a watering hole that looks like a miniature version of Pride Rock. One morning, they are disturbed by some noise from outside, which is actually Simba, Nala, and the animals singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King." Timon is angry and hits the leg of an elephant supporting the tower of animals. The elephant jumps in surprise and causes the tower to collapse, explaining why it collapses in the original film. Timon and Pumbaa's home is ruined by this event. Pumbaa tells Timon about a "dream home" in the jungle, but Timon ignores him. They travel to the elephant graveyard and witness Mufasa and Zazu saving the cubs from the hyenas. That night, going further into the graveyard, they watch an army of hyenas marching to the instrumental opening of "Be Prepare", and the duo run away. Later, they end up in the gorge only to encounter a wildebeest stampede, the same one from the original film in which Simba loses his father. While trying to run from the wildebeests, they fall down a waterfall, which leads to the "dream home" that Pumbaa had described. The song "Hakuna Matata" has turned into a sing-along. Timon and Pumbaa later find Simba, and the film shows some of their life in the jungle throughout the years. Timon and Pumbaa at first find it hard to be adopted parents. They see Simba being mischiefious by climbing dangerous trees, swimming in the water falls backwards and using Timon as a play toy.. Simba seems to wake up Timon during the night to either go to the bathroom,get a drink of water and going to the bathroom again. Simba wakes up Timon by telling him he had a "bad dream", and happily gets to sleep with Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa and Timon say good night to Simba, and Simba grabs Timon by his paw. Which makes Timon happy. The next day Simba is now a teenager, who has beaten Timon at every bug eating contest. They both have a snail eating contest , and Simba is the winner. As Simba is walking away victorious, Timon says to Pumbaa "Our Simba is growing up". As an adult, Simba re-encounters his childhood friend Nala. Afraid of losing Simba, Timon and Pumbaa try everything to stop Simba and Nala from falling in love. Simba and Nala fall off the cliff in the original film when Timon and Pumbaa trip Simba and Nala with a vine. In the original film, Timon and Pumbaa reappear in another place at the end of the "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" sequence because they were running around trying to interfere with the lions during the song. Although they fail, they are happy to see Simba arguing with Nala and running off to the grasslands. They mistake Mufasa's ghost appearing in the clouds as bad weather. In the morning, however, they realize that Simba has returned home to challenge Scar. Pumbaa and Timon disagree about whether to go after Simba, but ultimately both decide to return to Pride Rock. There, Timon re-encounters his mother and Uncle Max for the first time since he left the colony. Timon's mother and uncle make a system of tunnels to trap the hyenas while Timon and Pumbaa create a diversion, from spinning plates, to doing the Can-Can, to breakdancing, and finally, to everybody's amazement, horror and disgust, proposing to Shenzi. This diverts the hyenas long enough for the meerkats to complete and collapse the tunnel trap. After defeating Scar, Simba hugs Timon and Pumba saying "I couldn't have done this without you guys" and does his mighty roar. Simba becomes the king and Timon tells his mother that he found his place, but something is still missing: his family. In the end, Timon, Pumbaa and Simba return to their jungle paradise, bringing Timon's entire meerkat colony with them. The meerkats now have a safe, work-free place to call home, and Timon is hailed a hero. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Yuji Mitsuya' as Timon *'Hiroshi Hatanaka' as Pumbaa *'Masako Nozawa' as Timon's Mother *'the late Takeshi Aono' as Timon's Uncle Max *'Mitsuru Miyamoto' as Simba *'Ryuji Saikachi' as Rafiki *'Riko Hanamura' as Nala *'Hideyuki Umezu ' as Zazu *'Sota Murakami' as Young Simba *'Tomie Kataoka' as Shenzi *'Ben Hiura' as Banzai *'Jim Cummings' as Ed :English *'Nathan Lane' as Timon *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa *'Julie Kavner' as Timon's Mother *'Jerry Stiller' as Timon's Uncle Max *'Matthew Broderick' as Simba (teenager and adult) *'the late Robert Guillaume' as Rafiki *'Moira Kelly' as Nala *'Edward Hibbert' as Zazu *'Matt Weinberg' as Young Simba *'Whoopi Goldberg', Cheech Marin and Jim Cummings as Shenzi,Banzai and Ed Characters that appear In the end, while the film is rewinding to the beginning, silhouttes of these Disney characters join Timon, Pumbaa, Ma, Uncle Max, Simba, and Rafiki in the audience: *Mickey Mouse *Snow White and the Dwarves in this order: Snow White, Dopey, Bashful, Doc, Sneezy, Happy, Sleepy, and Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Beast, Mrs. Potts, Chip and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *a hippo dancer (Fantasia) *Genie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and Magic Carpet (Aladdin (1992 film)) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Goofy Goof *Mad Hatter and March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Donald Duck *Quasimodo, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Mowgli and Balooo (The Jungle Book) *Terk (Tarzan) *Dumbo (Dumbo) *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Br'er Bear (Song of the South) Songs *"Grazing In The Grass" (Raven-Symoné) *"Digga Tunah" (Lebo M and Vinx) *"That's All I Need" (Nathan Lane) (based on unused song from original film called "Warthog Rhapsody") *"Hakuna Matata" (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella) *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" (Lebo M) *"Jungle Boogie" *"Timon's Traveling Theme" *"The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" Trivia *This the final film of the Lion King franchise until the the lion guard. all information on the Lion King 1 1/2 came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_1%C2%BD Gallery Video Category:MOVIES